


[Podfic of] there are rows & rows & rows

by exmanhater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: There are at least fourteen things Danny would much rather be doing right now, including sawing off his own arm and stabbing puppies with knives, and yet he’s still here, around the corner from their Econ lecture hall, coaching Stiles through asking their TA out for coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there are rows & rows & rows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494461) by [magneticwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticwave/pseuds/magneticwave). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2l2yDUO) [12 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 26:58 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
